


The One In Which They Have A Baby

by pablohoney



Series: the sun and the moon made the stars [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bearded Steve Rogers, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Fluff, Implied Mpreg, Kid Fic, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:57:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pablohoney/pseuds/pablohoney
Summary: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes and their Baby.that's all.





	The One In Which They Have A Baby

"Baby, can you say 'papa'?"   
  
"Ma-ma!" Evelina says, smacking her tiny hands on Bucky's face and squeezing at the skin.  
  
"Oh nooo baby! oh no no no no!" He laughs, blowing raspberries on her tummy, she shrieks in response and pulls at his hair, the strands getting tangled in her tiny fists, "Baby say, pa-pa."  
  
"Ma-ma, mama!" and when Bucky tickles his fingers along her sides he receives a giggle in response, he's gentle though because she's just eaten and he doesn't want her to bring her food back up, it was hard enough getting it down.  
  
"Where did you get mama from cheeky? Who taught you to say mama?" He coos.  
  
Steve comes into the room, and when Evelina see's him she shrieks again, getting excited by his presence, "Da-da! da-da!" She's waving her arms out for Steve to hold her.  
  
"My baby. My little baby! how was your day!" Steve moves forward to pick her, up leaving kisses everywhere on Evelina's face until she's giggling with it, babbling and grabbing at his face, its only when she starts yanking at the beard that he tries to calm her down a little.  
  
Steve bends down and kisses Bucky several times, "Hello to my husband, don't think I've forgotten about you my sweet darling, I love yooouuu." Bucky loves when Steve is like this, childish and playful, laughing at everything. Drunk on simply just being at home and around his family.  
  
"Shut up, husband." Bucky teases playfully, "See to your daughter, apparently dada is easy enough to say but papa? She can say Mama though." He pouts. And Steve can't even get another word in because Evelina is whining for his attention.

With a chuckle Steve sits down and pulls Bucky with him to lie down. He settles Evelina on his stomach, using his legs as a back rest and Bucky rests his head on Steve's chest as they play with their daughter.  
  
"How was she today? " Steve asks but never once taking his eyes off Evelina, rattling her toy and teasing her with it.  
  
"I think she's teething, all the symptoms match up and she's biting me a lot."  
  
"Oh nooo," Steve can't help but chuckle until Bucky swats at him, "Owwww, look Leela, _Mama_ is hurting me."

  
Steve starts to fake cry which causes Evelina to start whining, her way of telling Bucky to leave her Da-da alone. "Oh leela, don't cry baby! Papa is just joking with dada! He's not actually crying! Look-" Bucky tries to soothe, pinching Steve's thigh to get him to respond and agree.

With a silent yelp, Steve does, "Yeah, _Mama_ was just joking-"

"Say mama one more time and I swear on your life I'll never have sex with you ever again." Bucky murmers under his breath. Steve turns his head to steal a quick kiss from Bucky, the angle at which they're laying at makes it easy.

"Try harder baby, sex means a lot but it isn't everything. You mean so much more to me than that." Steve whispers back with a smile as he goes back to entertaining their daughter.

"No more kids then."

And that gets the blonde to crack, "Oh baaaabe, I'm just joking, you know that." Steve whines.

"Sure." Bucky grins as he snuggles further into Steve's neck, "I told you, don't try me Rogers."  
  
Then feeling ignored, Evelina moves forward and tugs at Steve's beard- Hard. it causes Steve's eyes to water slightly as he bites back a groan "Aww my poor baby." Bucky coos but it's at Eva, "Are you feeling ignored?"

"I'm sorry ladybug, _Papa_ is being a meanie." Steve says.

And Evelina babbles back with a "Mama?"

Steve has to bite back a laugh and nods. Evelina taking the words out of his mouth

with a "Mama no." An unspoken _"Leave my Dada alone."_

Steve just hums in agreement, laughing and kissing the top of Bucky's head.  
  
And Bucky? He just wraps himself further in the blanket, grabbing at Steve's top and kissing his neck before he falls asleep, he'll never win against this daddy and daughter duo.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> stucky will always be a fave. they're timeless. and I love fics where they're so happy and so in love, with little kiddies and I know I've probably done this trope no justice but I just !! needed to get this out.
> 
> also I'm not sure as to what to make out of this little 'verse. I don't know if I want to make it captain america/winter soldier or have it as 'shrunkyclunks'. if you get this far suggestions are greatly appreciated!! 
> 
> much love <3<3<3


End file.
